Whispers
by bethanyanne
Summary: When an old friend shows up with a startling new development will it send Gibbs back to Mexico to find answers about Shannon and Kelly's death? Pre-season 7
1. The Pictures

**A/N: I would like to thank WonderfullyDreaming for editing this for me. If it weren't for her I don't think my stories would turn out very good at all. So this is Chapter 1 of a new fic and can't wait to get some reviews. **

"You know what your problem is?" Tony said.

"Oh please Tony, enlighten me, what is my problem?" Ziva responded obviously annoyed, then even more so when her partner didn't respond. He was standing slack jawed in the middle of the squad room staring at their bosses' desk.

Ziva turned, and was amazed also to see an older woman sitting behind Gibbs' desk. This was definitely going to be interesting.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Tony asked a little frustrated.

"I'm just waiting on Special Agent Gibbs."

"What makes you so sure I'm not him?" Tony asked, trying to sound authoritative. It didn't work when he pulled the same stunt with Ziva four years earlier, and she doubted it would work with this woman now.

"Because, Agent Gibbs' first name is Leroy, not Tony, and you are way too immature to be him." She replied humorlessly.

"Alex." Gibbs said, the surprise evident in his voice, as he approached the bullpen.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" The woman named Alex asked.

"Of course." Gibbs said directing her back towards the elevator he just came from.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances but didn't say anything until their boss was out of sight.

"That was strange." Ziva remarked.

"To say the least," said Tony sighing.

"What's up, Alex it's been a long time." Gibbs said after he stopped the elevator.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to involve you, but I spoke with the police and they said that there was nothing that they could do."

"Well tell me what's going on."

Without another word Alex reached into her purse and withdrew a handful of pictures. She handed them over to Gibbs and waited silently while he looked at them.

"When did this start?" He asked.

"I got the first pictures about six months ago. Jethro, I know they are fake, I mean, I know he is dead there is no way the man in those pictures is my husband. I figured it was just someone trying to be sick. But then when the other pictures arrived, well I went to the police but they said that it would be pointless to check for prints because whoever left them probably wore gloves." Alex said obviously distressed.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"I know. I know. That's why I came to you, Jethro you have to know that there is no way that I would involve you, but look at those pictures."

"How did you start getting them?" He asked calming down and restarting the elevator, but pressing the button for a lower level.

"Six month ago, a plain white envelop arrived in my mail box with those first pictures in it. No writing on the outside of the envelope, and no stamp. Someone delivered the pictures in my mailbox personally. Jethro who would play such a sick joke?"Alex asked, fighting back tears.

"I don't know Alex, but we're going to find out."

With that the elevator doors opened to heavy metal music blasting.

"Abby, turn that screaming off." Gibbs yelled.

"Hey Gibbs. What can I do for you?" Abby asked, still as cheery as ever.

"I need you to run these photos for prints. You'll need to eliminate me and Alex Harrod."

"Alex Jamison." The woman said, "I remarried."

"Are your prints in the system?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"Alex Jamison was married to Frank Harrod. The NIS agent that was murdered trying to protect my wife and daughter." Gibbs said.

"Dependants aren't usually fingerprinted Gibbs."

"Bar association. I think I'm the only lawyer that Jethro likes."

"I never said I liked you Alex." Gibbs said. "I also need you to verify the authenticity of the photos. The man in the first few is supposed to be Frank Harrod. Then further down you will see Shannon and Kelly. Whoever made those pictures wants Alex and I to believe that our loved ones faked their deaths to run off together." Gibbs said firmly.

Abby ran over and hugged Gibbs. "We'll figure out who this monster is Gibbs, and get them I promise."

"Just figure out how they made the pictures." Gibbs said untangling himself from Abby.

"Sure." She said sympathetically and a little hurt.

Alex and Gibbs turned towards the elevator to get back to the squad room when they got on the elevator, Alex turned to Gibbs.

"It's not her fault Jethro. If you should be snippy with anyone it should be me." Alex defended.

"Yeah you're right Alex but how come you didn't come to me six months ago when you got the first pictures?" Gibbs replied a little calmer.

"You wouldn't have liked dealing with a hysterical woman. You were never good with those." Alex continued calmly. "Jethro I might have remarried but I have never loved anyone as much as Frank."


	2. Opening a case

**_AN: _**Sorry that it has taken so long for an update. I actually have several writing projects going right now, along with finals, which I am almost done with YAY. Anyway here is Chapter 2, and hopefully I will update Chapter 3 later this week. Thanks for the patience. As always reviews are welcomed.

**Chapter 2**

_"You wouldn't have liked dealing with a hysterical woman. You were never good with those." Alex continued calmly. "Jethro I might have remarried but I have never loved anyone as much as Frank."_

They walked in silence back to the elevator, allowing Abby to work as she does best, alone. Once inside Gibbs didn't speak until they reached the bullpen, then only too Tony and Ziva.

"Open a case file, the shooting death of NIS agent Frank Harrod." He said looking at Tony.

The team jumped into action. "NIS agent Frank Harrod, he was the man who was supposed to protect your family." Ziva said.

"Yeah, Ziva I want you to accompany Mrs. Jamison home, she is going to get some things and her husband and then take them to a safe house until we get this sorted out."

The woman scowled at Gibbs but she didn't say a word.

"Boss, what is going on?" Tony asked when Ziva and the woman left the bull pen.

"Someone wants us to believe that Shannon, Kelly, and her Special Agent Harrod are all still alive." Gibbs, turned eyeing his senior field agent. "I have to go talk to Vance."

"Of course boss, McGee and I will get started on this."

Gibbs left, to go find Vance, he had a pretty good idea who was behind all this. Rule #40, if it seems like someone is out to get you they probably are.

The agreement after Alejandro Rivera was sent back to Mexico to face charges with the Mexican Government was that he wouldn't find his way out of the dark hole they put him in. Now though it seemed like him or someone working with him might be behind the pictures that Alex Jamison had received.

Gibbs walked into the office without knocking, Vance was on the phone with his back turned toward the door. He made a slight apology for the interruption and Gibbs was happy to find that he had interrupted a call to the wife and not to Ziva's father.

"What can I do for you Agent Gibbs?" Vance asked, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"Alejandro Rivera" Gibbs said.

"As far as I've been told still sitting in Prison in Mexico waiting for his trial," Vance was concerned now.

"Someone has been sending doctored photographs to the wife of the Special Agent who was charged with protecting Shannon and Kelly. Photographs made to look like they are still alive."

"You suspect Mr. Rivera."

"Who else has an agenda?"

"Well, Agent Gibbs it's not like Mr. Rivera is the only person you have ever pissed off. I will contact the federales though and verify that he is still in prison. Is Abby looking at the photographs?"

"Yes Director and I've assigned Ziva protection duty for the Agents wife and family"

"Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Eli David."

"I don't know what he could get out of this."

"There are very few people who know about Shannon and Kelly and who would have the resources to fake these types of photos; and as you've mentioned I've pissed him off."

"I'll put some feelers out there. I wouldn't recommend letting Ziva know you suspect her father is behind this."

"You think Leon," Gibbs remarked before leaving the office to go check on how his team was doing.

"Your husband was killed trying to protect Gibbs family." Ziva stated later in the car as they drove toward Alex Jamison's residence.

"Yeah, Frank was a good man." Alex said, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"You saw his body? Before it was buried?" Ziva asked.

"No. I was overseas when it happened, my husband's family wanted to do a closed casket. They couldn't stand the idea of looking at him."

"Is there any chance it wasn't him in that casket?" Ziva asked.

The other woman's lips got drawn tight. She was angry, Ziva could tell this, but still it begged the question. Maybe the pictures weren't fakes.

"Frank wouldn't have faked his own death. He loved me very much, we fought as all couples do, but he wouldn't have faked his own death and left with another Man's wife and child. Not to mention Jethro's wife. I never met the woman but I saw him after she died, and I know that no woman is going to do that too a man."


End file.
